Doctoryzer
* Doctoryzer, formerly Isidor_Polacek, and even more formerly known and still called, Johnsony, is a Respected Peer and a former RISK Admin during the early days of RISK, known for his many appearances and iconic look, as well as his society, Church of Johnsony and his own satirical political party (Risk People's Revolutionary Party), parodying RISK's obsession with Communism, he continues today to leave a legacy in RISK that many people can never forget (For good and bad). History Early Risk Career Johnsony and his cousin, Davethekangaroo, joined RISK in it's early years and quickly became trusted in the community for their past involvements with groups such as PMB, and running their own mini building groups and helping establish ones like WWMB. For their own personal connection with Eurostate and other SAs, they were able to cement their power in the administration of RISK. Early Johnsonian Era When Johnsony first became an admin, he was known for his strict rule following, going as far as to discipline his own friends, to ensure server rules remained and the roleplays was as enjoyable as they can be. This is the era most people who support and remember Johnsony, associate with him as this was considered his golden age of administration. He was specifically a night admin, admining from 9 PM to around 12 AM (Central Time), and often early mornings (2 AM-5 AM central time). Mid-Era (Power struggle with Castlemore) Johnsony's power was quickly challenged by Castlemore, who sought at first to see him as an enemy and went out his way to ensure that Johnsony was seen as a horrible admin, often convincing his friends to 'troll' Johnsony to get banned and claim AA. Many of Johnsony's friends and co-workers seen this as the beginning of the decline of Johnsony, as Johnsony began working day and night shifts as admin, many observed the decline of quality of admining, and his lack of care for the community as the power struggle continued. This is when he began running into trouble with other admins, for often disagreeing on their administration points, as well as trouble with Eurostate, as both of them would often cause chaos in the servers with fun activities such as sword fights. Later-Era (Return from retirement) At the request of Eurostate, Johnsony was asked to return as an administrator due to how broken the administration team has gotten, so in mid-2016 Johnsony returned, but much like his mid-era, has lost the compassion he had for the community and really, wanted nothing to do with it (just wanted to do Eurostate a favor, as he owed him one), he would be seen here what most younger RISK players associated him, a overall bad administrator to deal with, known for lack of administration skills and compassion, often forcing his way to ensure server balance. Final Retirement Mid-2017, Johnsony, feeling restricted heavily announced his final resignation from administrating, by this point his lack of compassion for the job has left him as a moderator, and his retirement was done despite protests from Eurostate and others who supported Johnsony in hopes he would begin administration like his golden age, though he knew he never would again. Johnsony's Chinas Johnsony in his Mid-Late era, was known for his out lavish Chinas, used to showcase how people who FRP and Godmod, affect servers as an example of doing it himself as a way of reverse psychology. Though Johnsony himself was grown tired of China, the meme kept living on so he did it for the dank memes. Church of Johnsony Now gone early RISK players and Johnsony formed the Church of Johnsony, a secret society dedicated to the worship and spread of Johnsonism, as of early 2018, oiloil rewrote the Johnsonian bible to be modernized for 2018, and the society is reaching a second golden era. With later people reminding it as a good time of RISK and its old days. 2018, Unofficial return to RISK With the aid of Lancerelliott and other admins, Johnsony came back as a participant under the username, ttoilercnal, and is involved despite people asking Johnsony to return to administration roles, he continues to reject on grounds he is near about to enter college, as well. as he has no desire to return to RISK to administrate, but does actively speak out on how to fix the problems in RISK July 22th 2019 Promotion In July 22th 2019, Amnity told Johnsony that if he got endorsed by other Respected Peers (all of them) that he would be ranked to respected peer. By mid-day of that day, PeepnPeep, Eurostate, Benny and Dustybread vouched for him, and Amnity made him a Respected Peer. Involvement Outside of RISK Johnsony outside of RISK was known for his mini building, and building projects. As well as a prominent Ro-Nation politician. He currently leads a Czech Republic, and actively helps ensure the survival of the community. His work is more seen in his architectural work in ROBLOX, designing buildings and even cities. Controversies Johnsony has been known for many of his scandals and controversies as his time as a administrator for RISK. Such as; * Ranking up friends to Experienced/Mod * Tyrant ruling over servers to preserve server rules * Failure of his reverse psychology to teach about FRP/Godmod * The Church of Johnsony * His brother, Johnsonys_Minion/Davethekangaroo being protected by Euro and himself when he spammed gay porn through RISK and consently became a horrible administrator. It's often thought, after the Church of Johnsony first fell (before its 2018 revival), it lead to the formation of Risklites, without the power of the secret society of the Church of Johnsony. though Johnsony himself has spoken out against Risklites and was thrilled with its dissolving, saying it was a corrupt society in RISK, that caused a huge influx of decline to the community and less trust in the moderation team. Some people accuse Johnsony of committing Admin Abuse, often due to Johnsony refused to accept their FRP and godmod as it would destroy the server, or would often such as in the case with users like Generalconehead, harass the former admin to attempt to get him demoted due to past blood, with Johnsony such as griefing (and saying he never griefed). Which ended in Generalconeheads banishment, and eventually unbanishment. Though others such as Giantslendermen were eventually promoted despite administration's dislike of how he treated Johnsony, Johnsony rooted for his promotion. Johnsony responded with most controversies with stating that most of it was false, but did apologize for promoting people to the administration team who would later become abusers, and did say at one time "I apologize, for the horrible people I thought would help stabilize RISK's administration team, that ended up destroying it further after I left, I did not have any notice or thought of it happening." Though to this day, RISK still has many former Church of Johnsony secert society members in its administration team, from Senior Admins to trusted players; due to Johnsony's long influence within RISK. Many more today still outlook for the old days of Johnsony's early administration. Though now adays he sticks to selfies, church, and his mission to become a pastor for the Methodist church. As he strives to further his education as he calls for more unity and less distress in the world as he roots for 'Classic Wesleyan' and holiness theology that he adheres to. Category:Retired Admins Category:Johnsony Category:Members Category:Respected Peer Category:PMB/TBBC